Merry Christmas Darlin'
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: Christmas is the season for love, and Rogue and Logan finally admit theirs.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Merry Christmas Darlin'

Author: TsukinoHikage

Email: R (for one sexual scene

Summary: Christmas is the season for love, and Rogue and Logan finally admit theirs.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, Rogue, Logan, any of the other affiliated characters.

Genre: Romance

**Author's Notes: **This is just a little short that I wrote for the holiday season. My first X-Men Christmas story, so I hope that it's well-received.

The first substantial snowfall of the season decorated the front lawn of Xavier's Institute for the Gifted. Claiming she had nothing to do with the weather, Ororo Munroe looked wistfully at the blanket of white. It was pristine, unmarred by footprints or snow angels, as it would be in just a few short hours after the children awoke and saw the pleasant sight. They would welcome the snowfall, because it would mean an interruption for their classes. Because the children were taught where they lived, Xavier had decided upon first starting the institute that if a snow day were to call off school in the surrounding area, the mutants under his protection wouldn't have to suffer through classes when other normal students weren't.

This storm was a regular occurrence of nature, and not the result of any occupant of the mansion. Namely, Ororo Munroe, a woman capable of manipulating the weather. If she had caused the nightly snowfall, she would have been still abed, resting from the exertion. Instead, she was digging through carefully labeled cardboard boxes that she had lugged into the main room with a little help from Scott Summers.

The man sighed in irritation as he pulled out another tangled string of Christmas lights. "Hopeless," he muttered, tempted to blast it apart with a well-aimed shot from his visor. "Why the hell do we have to do this, Ororo? The kids are mostly going home for the holidays."

"But some of them aren't. Did you forget about the students who don't have homes or families that will accept them? We can't just ignore the holiday; treat those students like they don't matter. It would be horrid, Scott." She paused. "Are you going to see Alex for Christmas? I'm sure it would be nice; the two of you together."

The younger man frowned, then shrugged as his large fingers toyed with the twisted lights. "I thought I'd spend it here, with Jean. I got her a special gift, and I'd feel bad if I left her."

Frowning, the dark-skinned woman pinned him with a stare. "Alex is your family."

"So is Jean," he whispered, keeping his eyes averted from the chastising woman. "Just… let me do this my way, okay? I'll fly Alex out; get him a plane ticket so he can enjoy a real Christmas, with snow and everything. I bet they don't get much of that out in Hawaii," he joked.

Rising from her kneeling position, Ororo brushed off the legs of her dark green dress pants, which matched the color of the plastic wreath she held. It was bedraggled, most of the plastic pine cones missing, and the velvet ribbon looking poorly. She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm afraid much of this stuff is past its prime. Should we go shopping for new decorations, Scott?" A pause. "You know what… Why don't you and Jean go? Have a nice breakfast in town, and I'll do what I can here with what is saved from the garbage heap."

Scott frowned at her, then broke into a grin. As he pushed away from the box and headed toward the stairs to rouse his girlfriend, Ororo laughed and went to find a trash bag. The plastic wreath would be the first to go; it was useless, even if it hadn't been in such bad shape. Ororo longed for the scent of a _real_ pine wreath, with pine cones and a perfectly tied ribbon. They could find the makings for a wreath while they searched for a tree.

Sneezing lightly from the dust stirred up from the boxes, Ororo rummaged through the kitchen cabinets for the trash bag. Finding one, she shook it open and shoved the plastic wreath inside, heading back for the main room and the decorations.

&&&&

Entering the living area, Rogue stared around at the changed room. Someone had decorated with pine needle garlands, sweet-smelling candles, mistletoe hung at the doorway. Taking a breath, Rogue flopped down on the couch, opening the bag of potato chips she'd brought with her. Someone had gotten into the Christmas spirit; probably one of the teachers. At least the snow had kept her from class today, and she was able to watch one of her recorded TV shows earlier than she'd anticipated. The TiVo that the professor had installed was a lifesaver for the students, but Rogue wished she had her own personal television set in her room.

"Ah, hell. What the fuck is this?" There was a sharp _snikt!_ and a pleased growl as the mistletoe was shorn from its post by the Wolverine's sharp claws. The man ambled into the room, crushing the plant beneath his foot as he sniffed the air. "Ororo's been decoratin' for the pansy holiday," he muttered.

Rogue smiled nervously at the man as he flopped into the nearby easy chair. "Hey," she greeted, nervously toying with the hem of her shirt. The man always made her nervous, jittery and warm inside. She hated the way her heart sped up when she saw him, the way her breath got short when he was nearby.

"Yo, kid," he muttered, cracking open the tab on the beer he'd brought into the room with him, staring sightlessly at the television as he took his first sip.

Chewing on her lip nervously, Rogue wondered if she should say anything. The professor had made it clear that no one was supposed to have alcohol on school grounds, and it was obvious that this man wasn't following the rules. But Logan made her nervous, anyway, and she didn't want to do anything to draw his negative attention. Keeping her eyes glued to the TV as she ate her chips automatically, Rogue tried to ignore the man's presence. She didn't enjoy the way he made her feel; as if she were a shy child, nervous around people.

His strong body was admired by some of the other female students, the ones closer to graduating, and they whispered about him when he wasn't around. There was an element of fear in getting close to the man -- there was a continual threat of violence with his short temper. It wasn't the same sort of fear with being near Rogue -- with her, it was potential death; with Logan, it was lined with desire.

"So, did you see the snow?" she said aimlessly, drawing an expressionless look from the man.

"Any fool who looked outside woulda seen it," he mumbled.

Duly chastised and embarrassed, Rogue lowered her head as a flush spread over her cheeks. The man was rough, and probably didn't realize that his words had sounded so cruel when she had only been making conversation with one of her teachers. Impulsively, Rogue got to her feet, setting aside the bag of chips. "C'mon!" she said cheerily, grabbing his wrist with a gloved hand and tugging him up.

"What the hell?" he muttered, but didn't resist as she pulled him to the door, compelling him to pull on his jacket and boots.

Laughing, quite unlike herself, Rogue pulled him outside and they tripped down the ice-covered stairs. Releasing his wrist, she ran on ahead, scooping up a handful of snow and packing it in a loose ball. Flinging it aimlessly, she was pleased to see it land on Logan's broad shoulder. He stood in the white sea of snow aimlessly, then frowned stormily at the snowball's impact. For a few seconds, he stood there curiously, then growled and leaned down to scoop up a handful of snow. "Get back here!" he cried, a sly grin on his lips as he ran after the girl.

Squealing in mock terror, Rogue sprinted for the treeline where she would have a little safety from the man's attack. Many of the other students were at the pond, which had been fully frozen thanks to Iceman's efforts, and were enjoying themselves. Therefore, Rogue and Logan found themselves alone, battling out their individual frustrations with harmless balls of snow.

As she ran, Rogue dodged snowballs propelled by strong hands, throwing her own in retaliation. After her first lucky shot, she mostly missed the moving mass of humanity, but she felt the tension drain from her body in the flight.

Reaching the trees, Rogue dived into a bank of snow, swallowed up by the white blanket before Logan's eyes had adjusted to the dimness of the forest. She huddled very still, hearing the man's heavy footsteps crunching through the crust of snow. He passed her hiding place slowly, sniffing the air for her scent. Bursting forth, Rogue flung the snow that had covered her at the man with a joyous cry. Before she could react, a heavy body slammed into her and toppled her back into the snow.

Laboring for breath, she felt Logan's body on top of hers, oddly a welcome weight. Laughing, she grinned up at the man's face, his lips twisted in a smile. It had been a welcome release from the tensions of life for both of them, flinging the snowballs at a moving target, searching and fighting. Waiting for him to remove his weight, Rogue found herself falling into the brown eyes that locked with hers. The man's hand came up to tangle in her hair, his lips descending to touch hers. Lightly at first, and then more firmly when she didn't resist.

Strong, tasting faintly of the beer he'd been drinking earlier, his lips branded themselves to Rogue's. Moaning low in her throat as his tongue entered her mouth, tangling with hers, she arched her back, pressing against his body. Closer, she wanted to be closer. He reached down to her cup her breast, and she gasped.

Tearing himself away from her with a curse, Logan shoved himself to his feet and stared down at her, his breathing ragged. "Shit, I'm sorry," he growled, running a hand through his hair. Backing away, he shook his head and hurried off.

Pushing herself up from the ground, Rogue traced her lips with a gloved hand. How on earth had she kissed him, without her mutation knocking him flat? "Oh, God," she moaned, realizing that she hadn't even considered the possible outcomes that could have happened. Did she not have any concern for another person, that she would forget the curse of her skin?

&&&&

"Fuck!" Flinging the whisky glass he had just drained at the wall, Logan listened satisfactorily as it broke. He had danced with potential death, kissing the girl with poison skin. He had felt the first draining effects of her power instantly, but he had ignored it, steadfastly keeping his own memories from swirling into her head. It had taken a terrible force of will to keep them both from succumbing to her powers, and only enjoying a pleasureable kiss instead.

Whirling to face the window, he stared at the single set of footprints that had come from the forest. After almost mauling the girl, Logan had hurried himself to his room and dug out the bottle of whisky he'd been saving. What the hell was wrong with him, kissing one of his students? If she spoke to Charles about it, he'd be out of a job.

He didn't really care about the job. But he did care about Rogue: she was a beautiful girl, and he had always felt a certain something for her. Did it have to manifest itself in lust, though?

A tap at the door roused his attention. Loathe to remove his attention from the window, where he waited to make sure Rogue left the forest safely, he called out for the person to enter.

"Logan," the voice was soft, hesitant. "I heard a crash. Is everything all right in here?"

Turning to face Ororo with a smirk, the man inclined his head. "Fine." He offered nothing else, hoping that she would leave. They had little to say to each other, the devil-may-care, violent man and the refined, blue-blooded African goddess. Backing out of the room, Ororo pulled the door shut behind her as Logan turned back to the window. He hadn't meant to hurt Rogue in any way, but who knew what a teenage girl would be feeling after what he had done without thought.

There, she was finally coming from the chilly sanctuary of the forest. Moving slowly, she kept her head down, looking at her feet. Following the prints left by Logan over thirty minutes earlier, when he had fled the scene of his madness. It had been the passion of the Wolverine, he finally decided as the girl neared the steps of the mansion. Not Logan at all, but his mutant alter-ego that had unleashed itself upon feeling willing female flesh. He needed a woman; it had been far too long. He wouldn't want to slake his animalistic lust on the young girl, no matter what he felt for her; she deserved far more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

The money had exchanged hands, and now Logan sat perched on the edge of a frilly bed, watching the nameless woman gyrate herself to the tune of music playing on the stereo. She cast him a sultry smile as she removed another piece of clothing, leaving her clad in pale yellow bra and underwear. It cast a sickly tone to her skin, but Logan said nothing. The silky fall of her black hair shaded her face so that he almost couldn't tell that she was nothing but a stranger paid for sex.

With slim fingers she unclasped her bra, dropping it to the floor as her lush breasts were exposed. "Like that, handsome?" the woman whispered, caressing her own breasts as her eyes slid closed from the pleasure she gave herself as her nails flicked across her nipples.

Moving closer, she plopped herself down in Logan's lap, offering her breasts up to his perusal. Knowing what she wanted, Logan leant down, licking at the dusky nipples. She moaned, thrusting her chest into his face as she rotated her hips and ground herself against him. Logan's breath hissed from between clenched teeth as he released her nipple, stimulated by her movements.

Groaning, allowing the Wolverine to take over, Logan turned quickly, flipping the woman so that she lay beneath him. Tearing off the ugly-colored panties, he threw them to the floor as he plunged a finger into her. The woman cried out aloud at the invasion, but he barely heard her. Releasing himself from the confines of his jeans, Logan plunged his length into her, caring only about his own pleasure. He couldn't allow himself to go crazy and take Rogue this way, no matter how much she wanted to. It would have to be with a faceless, nameless woman -- something to take the edge off so he wouldn't be tempted to harm Rogue with his feverish desire.

There was always a price to pay, he decided, as he threw the used condom into the wastebasket placed conveniently close to the bed and dressed himself after it was over. The woman lay on the bed, staring at him with wounded eyes. "You're so harsh, so good," she muttered gutturally. "Another time, you'll come back?"

"We'll see," he growled, shrugging on his shirt before stalking out the door. A moment's release with a willing body was what he had needed, and hopefully it would keep Rogue safe from him. There was no telling what the Wolverine would do if provoked too much by Rogue's beautiful charms. He refused absolutely to think of anything like love. People like Logan just didn't feel that sort of thing.

&&&&

Standing in front of the mirror, Rogue looked at the face exposed there. She looked no different after kissing Logan in the forest, but she felt warm inside. Rogue had never been in love before -- childish crushes, yes, but nothing to the extent that she felt for the Wolverine. Before their kiss, Rogue had felt confused toward her teacher, but now that she had felt the warmth of his lips, everything had become clear.

Shading the makeup on her face, Rogue hid her emotions from the public eye before slipping on her gloves, which were decorated with little snowflakes for the season. Taking a deep breath, she checked herself again in the full-length mirror. Makeup layered perfectly, just light enough to be noticeable. A dark blue cowl-neck sweater, with a denim vest. Tight-fighting stone-washed blue jeans, ending with a pair of dark brown cowboy boots. Her hair was tied up with a silk scarf that matched her boots, and her gloves were the same dark blue as her sweater. She looked beautiful, she decided. A different look than her normal one, but if anyone asked, it was the joy of the Christmas season affecting her. There was no need for anyone to know that she was dressing up for Logan's class.

Leaving her bedroom, Rogue walked down the stairs, smiling shyly at Jean as she passed the older woman. Jean's face was glowing; she was obviously very happy about something. Had to be Scott -- ever since the two had gone shopping together in town, they had both been glowing. Love was definitely in the air this Christmas, Rogue thought happily.

Slipping out the door into the powdery snow, Rogue walked briskly toward the assembled group of Logan's defense class. "All right," he barked as he saw the last student join. "Today, since the weather is less than perfect, we'll practice your maneuvers in the snow." Logan continually restrained himself while with the students; he couldn't allow any part of the Wolverine to slip through his carefully constructed walls. It wouldn't do to cuss at the children, or get overly violent with them.

He heard some of the students complaining about the cold, but ignored it. True to her nature, Rogue didn't speak up at all. She looked beautiful, though, he noted as his gaze raked over the throng of students. Splitting them up into two groups, he sent them off for defensive and offensive training, pitted against each other. Rogue and Iceman were in opposing groups, he made sure of that. He didn't like the way the boy had been eyeing her lately.

Standing off to the side, Logan made sure that no harm came to any of the students under his watch. Blasts of varying mutant power came from the snow-covered forest, where he had sent them for their training. The very same forest where he had almost ravaged Rogue and taken her innocence. If it hadn't been for the string of women he'd gone through since, Rogue would be facing a very sad Christmas thanks to Logan's lustful feelings. It was better if he ignored her, kept away from her except during training.

Taking a deep breath, catching her scent on the air, Logan started forward at a rapid pace, running against the slick ground. Automatically, his claws extended to their full length as he leapt into the branches of a nearby tree, sending snow crashing to the ground at his landing. His keen eyes searched through the forest, seeing Rogue's signature hair as she whirled to parry an attack from Iceman. Ducking under the icicle missile, Rogue rolled across the ground, reaching up with bare hands to lightly graze the boy's chin. She chuckled as he fell to the ground, dazed from the small amount of her power, and she ran off into the forest for another opponent. Logan grinned ferally, satisfied with the woman's progress. She was almost at her peak, and appeared to be a good warrior.

Moving through the trees, Logan went to check on the rest of his students.

&&&&

As she ran away from Iceman's dropping body, Rogue felt eyes on her. Logan, it had to be. Checking on the progress of his students, she knew, but he would pay special attention to her. He had to, after that kiss; it was clear that he felt something deep for her. It would be just perfect and romantic, she decided as she ran through the snow, if he would tackle her from behind and kiss her deeply while pressing her into the snow, just like before. Only this time, they would take it further. Words of sweet love, before they moved off to the mansion for a more private, warmer encounter.

Feeling swift movement behind her, Rogue went limp as she was tackled, but knew instantly that it wasn't Logan. It was someone from the other team, and as she threw her hand up to defend herself, she found herself lifted off the ground. "Oh, shit," she breathed as she looked into the feral face. Long fangs, snarling, slobbering. Evil face. Sabretooth, Logan's worst enemy. What the hell was he doing on the Xavier grounds?

Struggling in the man's grasp as he held her above the ground, she sobbed in fear. Logan had already left to check on someone else, and her hands were trapped against her sides. She was helpless. Screaming in fear, it was cut off abruptly by a sharp head butt. Seeing stars, she moaned as she slipped into unconsciousness.

&&&&

Instantly, Logan's body snapped to attention as he heard the scream of panic. Rogue! Cursing, he whirled from where he'd been observing Shadowcat's childish antics of passing through trees for fun, sprinting toward the fading echo. Bursting through the foliage, Logan ground to a halt, seeing Rogue's body crumpled on the floor and his archenemy standing over her.

"What the fuck?" he yelled, claws extended. Damn! Why hadn't he smelled the Sabretooth's strong scent on the air?

Sabretooth smirked, laughing gutturally. "Want this little kid, Wolvie? You're soft now, boy. Got a woman waitin' for you in that big house, gonna suck you off tonight? Ain't nothing like the Wolverine I know. Maybe losing one of these kids'll make you into your old self."

"No," he breathed as Sabretooth lifted his foot, leaving it to hover just over Rogue's exposed back. "Leave her the hell alone!" he screamed, rushing at Sabretooth. Just before the catman's foot made contact with his stomach, Wolverine manage to slash deeply into his shoulder.

Before either of them could react, Wolverine doubled over with the pain his gut, the snow began to swirl crazily around them. Rogue's defenseless body lifted, drifting away from the fray. _The X-Men_, Logan realized dimly in his anger-seized brain. But it didn't matter; Sabretooth was his.

Leaping at his opponent, Logan allowed the primal beast within to take over. No one threatened Rogue. No one.

&&&&

"It was brave of you to defend Rogue, but foolish. Why did you not send out a call when you realized that Sabretooth was on the grounds?" Charles chastised.

Standing in the middle of the professor's office, Logan shrugged at his question. "Wasn't time. If I didn't move, that bastard was goin' to kill her. He's against me, prof, it ain't going to stop. Why don't you just let me kill him, get it over with?"

"Now, you know that wouldn't be sporting, Logan," Charles said calmly, holding up a hand to forestall Scott's protests. "How would you feel afterwards, when you realized that you'd executed a wounded, defenseless man?"

"Satisfied," Logan growled.

Charles shook his head, frowning at the man. He knew that Logan wasn't in the right state of mind; no one would be after the violence he'd unleashed on Sabretooth. For a few tense moments, Charles questioned the sanity of allowing the man to stay on as part of the staff. But then, he shook it off. Logan was the best defense teacher that he had ever employed; he wasn't about to let him go just because of Sabretooth's interference.

So what if Sabretooth had been taken to the locked down infirmary with a bashed skull, one whole side of ribs broken in, a pulpy face, and possibly a severed spinal cord? Logan's anger had been justified, although a little extreme.

"Rogue is fine; she suffered only a mild headache from her encounter. Sabretooth, however, will probably suffer for quite a long time, if not the rest of his life. If you cut his spinal cord, Logan, then there will be trouble."

"Shit, he's a mutant," Logan snarled. "Ain't no trouble he can bring on us if he can't do it himself."

Acknowledging the truth of that statement, Charles grinned ruefully. "I suppose there is no punishment I can give to you. You were, after all, defending a student. Well done, Logan."

"Professor!" Scott's outraged protest was ignored as Logan nodded briskly and stalked from the room.

Turning to Scott, Charles offered an insightful gaze. "I wouldn't protest too much if I were you, Scott. I haven't reprimanded you for making yourself at home in Jean's bedroom lately at night, now have I?" Duly rebuked, Scott held his tongue.

&&&&

Stepping into Rogue's room, Logan ignored the sprig of mistletoe that someone had hung over the door. Looking at the girl's pale face, he frowned stormily. Sabretooth deserved so much more than he had gotten for harming this angel. Kneeling at the edge of her bed, Logan traced her white cheek with a fingertip. Soft, like feathery down. Inhaling her sweet scent, he closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Please forgive me for allowing Sabretooth to get near you," he whispered. "I should have been there."

"Ain't your fault, sugar," rasped a low voice. Eyes flying open, Logan stared at her. "Should've been paying attention. Let him sneak up on me."

Emotion clogged Logan's words so that he couldn't speak. He offered, instead, a weak smile as he gazed at the beloved, pale face. Sabretooth had been cocky, sneaking onto the grounds and threatening one of his students. If it had been another of the students, Logan wouldn't have cared as much, and maybe Sabretooth would have been spared some of his injuries. But seeing the feral man standing over the woman he couldn't get out of his head had driven him crazy. The little satisfaction that the Wolverine felt over Sabretooth's injuries didn't match the fear and worry he'd felt for the girl who lay so pale in the bed.

"I'm your teacher; I should have been paying more attention," he muttered gruffly, keeping his eyes turned away. Shrugging, he got to his feet. "Sorry about all this, kid. He won't be botherin' you no more."

Shuffling toward the doorway, Logan took a deep breath, inhaling her scent in the air, before he reached the door. "Logan?" The call was soft, faint, so that he almost considered it to be imaginary. And yet… Turning back, he saw wary eyes facing his. "If I had been thinking about true danger, instead of seeing it as just a class… thinking of you somewhere in the forest… I wouldn't have let him sneak up on me. I hope you'll forgive me, but I…"

_Thinking of you…_ The words hit him like a blow, staggering him back against the doorframe. "Shit," he muttered, running a shaking hand through his hair. Mindlessly, acting on instinct, he lurched forward and slammed the door behind him, emotion propelling him back to her bedside. "Sweet Rogue," he groaned. "If you only knew…"

"Please," she whispered, her eyes glistening with tears.

The fear that had swum inside him since seeing Sabretooth gloating over her still body, the tension that had possessed his body, all of it coalesced into an explosion as he gripped her upper arms, his lips crushing hers. He braced a knee on the edge of the bed, a whole different kind of tension gripping his body. He had denied his feelings for this woman for so long, because she was a student, but he couldn't anymore. He had almost lost her thanks to Sabretooth, bringing emotions he hadn't wanted to acknowledge to the surface.

Pulling back from the deep kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Baby, I don't know what I'm doin'," he muttered. "This ain't right, and we both know it."

"I want this, Logan," she reassured him, a shaky hand caressing his stubbled cheek. "I think I've always felt something for you, but ever since that day in the forest, with the snow…"

"You fell hard, eh?" He chuckled, laughing at himself. Could he really deny the word _love_ anymore, now that he had fought for the girl's life? "Me, too, honey, me too."

Tired, suddenly, from the medications that had been pumped into her body, and relieved to be with Logan, Rogue's eyes began to drift shut. "You'll stay with me, while I sleep?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I'll be here," he agreed. "After you're better, we'll talk?" The uncertain question was very uncharacteristic of Logan, but it only drew a smile from Rogue.

"You bet, sugar. Love yah…" The words were slurred as she fell into a drugged sleep, but Logan understood them just the same. But could he possibly admit to the same sort of feelings?


	3. Chapter 3

"He's been in there for the last twenty four hours! Are you really going to stand for this, professor?"

Scott's outraged protests were met only by a serene look. "If anything were happening, Scott, I would have picked up on any distress signals. Don't worry so. I'm sure that Logan only feels guilty because the girl was attacked by his rival."

"She's a child, and he's hanging around in her bedroom. You think that's decent?" Scott muttered, his hand clenched in a fist.

"Rogue isn't as young as you think," the professor said slyly as he keyed in commands on his personal computer. "Now, look here. There's a mutant I've been observing; I think she would be perfect for that empty spot we've got in the class rosters."

Sighing, Scott allowed himself to be pulled back to business. "Christmas present for an outcast mutie, huh?" he said, slightly distracted by the thought of Rogue's defenselessness. Attempting to focus on the professor's conversation, Scott told himself that he had show a hundred percent if he wanted to suceed as an X-Man.

As he spoke about the newest recruit he was considering, Charles did a mental sweep of the mansion, making sure that everything was well. Although he offered a confident front to Scott and the others, he _was _a little worried about Logan ensconcing himself in Rogue's room for so long. The medicine Hank had prescribed would have sent her into long periods of sleeping, interspersed with brief periods of semi-lucidness. It was to help with the abysmal pain she would be going through otherwise, although Logan had saved her before Sabretooth could do any real damage.

Everyone seemed to be settled, although he brushed against a few dark thoughts simmering in Logan's mind. He fought to deny the things he was feeling for Rogue, battled against himself not to do something he would consider obscene. Charles was satisfied. If Rogue was willing to have a relationship with the man, there wasn't a lot that could be done about it. She was old enough to choose her own path.

There were even darker thoughts lurking in the mind of an unconscious figure a few levels down. Sabretooth's mind was so foul that Charles steered well clear of it after making sure that he was in a very deep sleep thanks to the medicines Hank was keeping in him until they could figure out what to do with him. Did you turn a dangerous mutant like that over to the police, and let them perhaps be injured? A special cell, perhaps, designed exclusively to keep someone like him confined.

Ending his mental jaunt, Charles continued to extol the virtues of the potential student. He wouldn't spy on his students unless it was necessary. He only hoped that the Wolverine wouldn't hurt Rogue in any way, physically or mentally. Did the girl really know what she was getting herself into?

&&&&

The sickly smell of medicine bombarded Logan's nose as he stepped through the soundless, steel doors that confined the locked infirmary. Sabretooth's unconscious body was strapped to the stainless steel table, the harsh lights unflattering in any capacity. Snorting, Logan cast a glance at the blue furred doctor who stood nearby. He knew quite well that Hank was in the room to keep Logan from doing any further harm to Sabretooth. "Thinkin' of doin' an autopsy, doc?"

Smiling serenely, Hank sent another dose of anesthetic into the IV, just in case the man heard Logan's voice and grew agitated. "Certainly not, my friend. The man is still alive, after all."

"Shoulda killed him, been a gift for science," Logan laughed.

Sighing at the man's harsh attitude, Hank only shrugged and adjusted the glasses on his nose as he looked at the data flashing across the computer screen. "I can learn quite a bit from the information I've collected from blood samples. No need for him to be dead, although perhaps it would offer up a few more answers."

"Answers?"

"There's no reason for Sabretooth to have busted in here. To have gotten onto the grounds, hunted down one of the students, and then threatened you with her death. There's got to be a reason for all of that."

"His mind's fried," Logan growled. "The Sabretooth never left me alone, not ever. He was always tracking me down for a fresh fight. There for a while, I thought maybe he would leave me alone, but now…" _…make you into your old self…_ That had been Sabretooth's words just before he had threatened Rogue. He wanted the thrill of the fight with an opponent that matched his own skill.

Saying as much to Hank, he saw the light of understanding dawn in the man's eyes. "Ahh. That does seem possible. He feels that there is no better person to fight against than you, who knows his moves perfectly and can match him. Give him a run for his money, as it were." Nodding his head, Hank pecked a few keys on the keyboard in front of him. "Something in Sabretooth's brain has snapped, and he sees fighting you as his ultimate goal. Nothing will stand in the way of that primitive battling. It's an instinct that he can't ignore; he needs to fight you, or it will eat away inside him."

"Exactly," Logan growled, his eyes dark as he stared at the unconscious body. He had fought against the catman for as long as he could remember, and fully understood the Sabretooth's instinctual craving for the untamed battles they'd once experienced. It was a fever in the blood, the thirst for each other's suffering. Sabretooth hadn't found anything to focus his energies, though, the way that Logan had. He had successfully tamed the Wolverine, thanks mostly to Charles, and more recently to Rogue. But Victor… No, he had never found a way to suppress the Sabretooth, and so he still came after Logan, wanting him to be the animal he once had.

Hank shuffled over, laying a blue-furred hand on his companion's shoulder. "Shall I speak to Charles, see if we can get the Sabretooth transferred off the grounds?"

"No… Take this at the proper pace. No need to rush for my sake." He sensed Hank's amazement at the uncharacteristic words, but shrugged them off. "I'll be around if he somehow shakes off the anesthetic. Won't let him get into the upper levels; everyone will be safe. I'll sense it the minute anything goes wrong."

Saying nothing more, Logan left the secured room. Hank would not linger, only long enough to make sure that Sabretooth was completely under the effects of the sleep-inducing drugs. Hurrying back to Rogue's bedside after grabbing a quick bite to eat in the kitchen, Logan ignored the sympathetic looks on the faces of some of the staff. What did they know? They only thought that he felt guilty, but it was more than that. He needed to wait, to speak to Rogue the minute she woke up. He had fallen in love, something he had thought would never happen. But he didn't want to scare the girl until he had the Wolverine under control.

&&&&

Sipping the hot cocoa laced with marshmallows, Ororo stared at the Christmas tree, lit brightly in the dim room. She had planned on sending Rogue and some of the others out after the tree, but after the incident with Sabretooth, it had been some of the staff who retrieved the tree. It was beautiful, no matter who had acquired it.

Ororo smiled indulgently at Scott and Jean, who were snuggled on the couch with their own cups of cocoa. It was that sort of night; to sit in front of the Christmas tree and celebrate with warm chocolate. Snow had begun falling outside, very lightly, but a splendid picture of nature. None of the winter's weather was Ororo's doing; she didn't feel right manipulating the weather unless it was for a very important cause.

As second in command of the school, Ororo knew very clearly that Jean and Scott had begun sleeping together -- something that was quite against regulations. The professor, however, had not complained. As long as they were careful and happy, he said, let them have a little fun. Their lives were dangerous, and they shouldn't be confined overmuch. Ororo felt the professor's actions to be quite lenient, but she didn't argue. If the professor felt they needed some sort of release for their tensions, so be it. They were involved in life and death situations as X-Men, after all.

Settling down in an overstuffed armchair, Ororo took another sip of her cocoa. "Did you hear the professor is looking at a new mutie for the boards?" Scott spoke up.

"Aren't the rooms all full?" Jean asked in puzzlement, shifting so that she could cast a look at the man's face.

He shrugged, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Don't know. I guess if the professor thinks there's room in the boards…"

"Must you call the rooms 'boards'?" Ororo asked in irritation. "It sounds so much like something a teenager would say."

Scott laughed. "Sorry, it's just some slang the other students came up with. But, look, what do you think, Ororo? Is this new student worth the trouble?"

Sighing, she lowered her head as she thought of what the professor had briefed her on earlier. "Every student deserves a chance to be here. To be safe. Would you send someone in need away? That isn't the way we work here, Scott."

Knowing that the woman was correct, the man remained silent. "I think it's great that Professor Xavier is trying to protect as many mutants as possible. There's a lack of understanding in this world, and so few places like the Institute," Jean said quietly.

Pleased with Jean's understanding, Ororo nodded briskly. Turning sentimental eyes toward the glowing tree, she took a breath of the pine-scented air. One of the things she enjoyed about Christmas was bringing some of the nature inside for a short time. She felt slightly wary, however, knowing that the Sabretooth was in rest just a few floors underneath her. Ororo had seen the catman's rages before, and knew that nothing short of Wolverine's fully unleashed fury could stop him. The two were perfectly matched, but as long as the Sabretooth was on the mansion grounds, Logan would be chained to the mansion himself just in case anything went wrong. Ororo knew that she shouldn't be too guarded: there was a team of specially trained mutants who could hold their own in a battle; she herself could knock the Sabretooth out with a few bolts of lighting before he had barely passed the doorway of the infirmary. But still, it was very disconcerting to know that such a crazed animal was so close by.

&&&&

Rogue had successfully healed, fighting off the effects of the sleep-inducing medication. Standing at the window, viewing the training session that Logan was overseeing, Rogue was just relieved that she hadn't absorbed anything from Sabretooth's mind by touching him. She had been too startled to think of touching him to steal any of his energy, and was now glad that she hadn't. There were probably quite a few dark memories and thoughts swimming in that head; she didn't want to be privy to any of them.

Although she had been delirious during the time after she'd first been attacked, she remembered Logan's vigil at her bedside. Less clear was their single conversation when she'd been lucid, but she recalled enough of it to know what had been said. Had there really been confessions of love? Tracing her lips, she smiled tenderly. Yes, words of love and a kiss -- one that should have sapped Logan's strength. Why hadn't it?

That question now swirled in her mind, worrying her badly. Had the encounter with Sabretooth changed her somehow, stolen her powers so that she could touch freely? It would be in equal parts a salvation and a misery, she knew. If her powers were truly stripped from her forever, Rogue would no longer exist. The mutant side of herself that she'd embraced ever since that long-ago day when she'd almost killed her first crush was who she was; she wouldn't have an identity if it was taken away.

The door was eased open, and she turned to see the stress-lined face of Jean. The red-haired doctor was kind, in a serious sort of way. Rogue was relieved to see her there, instead of one of the others. "Rogue!" It was an exclamation of astonishment, but a mask of relief fell over her face. "You're up. Are you--"

"I'm fine, Jean," she said softly, offering a timid smile. "Sabretooth can't keep me down for long."

Hurrying toward her, Jean reached out for the girl's bare wrist with just a hint of hesitation. Jerking backward, Rogue pressed against the cool glass of the window. "No!" she cried out, her eyes wide with fear. What was Jean trying to do, hurt herself?

"Rogue, it's okay," she soothed. "I just want to take your pulse. The IV that Hank's got you hooked up to; it's got something in it that will stall your mutant powers temporarily. That means… you'll be able to be touched, or touch someone else, while that stuff is in your veins. It was a precaution after you were injured, to make sure that no one brushed against you accidentally and got hurt."

Breath catching, Rogue looked down at her bare skin, something that had always seemed the most dangerous of weapons. So innocent looking, but very deadly. So that's how Logan had been able to kiss her, because of something that Hank had concoted in his lab. "Is it temporary?" she whispered, slightly in awe of the effects.

"Yes, yes, it is," Jean reassured her as she briskly took her pulse. "Your mutant abilities won't be harmed at all, this was just a precautionary method. Luckily Hank had it ready when we needed it."

All of the possibilities began to whirl in Rogue's mind. If she could get enough of that mixture, she would be able to touch when she wanted. To caress Logan's cheek, something that was commonplace and without though to other people, would be a monumental event to Rogue.

"Before you start thinking all crazy," Jean broke in, "contemplate the other side. What happens if you've just taken an injection of the power-blocker, and then there's a battle? An unexpected attack you can't get away from? You'd be defenseless."

Rogue met her eyes steadily. "Logan would never let anything happen to me." She caught the flare of shock in the other woman's eyes, and couldn't stop a smug expression from spreading across her face. Although Jean didn't know it, Rogue had seen the woman casting a few longing looks toward the Wolverine some nights when she'd headed to her bed alone. Now that she had Scott warming her bed, hopefully Jean would forget her lust for Logan. It was probably just the fury of the Wolverine she had wanted, anyway, not the entire man.

"Logan is your instructor," Jean said slowly. "He's paid to look out for you."

"And maybe Scott is paid to keep your bedsprings in constant use," she threw over her shoulder as she left the room.

Taking a circuitous route outside of the mansion, she stood in the melting snow to observe Logan's training class. She felt safer now than she ever had in her life, with the Wolverine protecting her. Now that she knew touch was possible, their relationship could be more than just a few words. A smile touched her lips as she retraced her steps, first to Hank's laboratory to petition more of the power-blocking drug, then to the mall for a few supplies. Tomorrow night was Christmas Eve, she realized slowly. She would give Logan a present he'd never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

A snowy Christmas Eve dawned perfectly, Storm standing nimbly on the mansion's rooftop, surveying her work. She smiled tenderly, looking at the powdery confection swirling in a slight wind. It would be the perfect day for families, for lovers, for friends. Scott had left early for the airport, to pick Alex up. The boy would enjoy the snow, a great change from the warmth of Hawaii. Jean and Scott were languishing in the glow of first love, and they would accept Alex tenderly into their fold.

Gently flying down from the roof, Ororo landed on the ground lightly. Rogue was excited, she knew. Probably because this was the first Christmas in many years that she would be able to touch others, and all thanks to Hank's magic. Ororo had added extra mistletoe in unexpected places, just for Rogue's benefit. She would want to get as much contact as possible, and kisses on the cheek thanks to the mistletoe, or holiday hugs, would be perfect opportunities.

Heading into the mansion, Ororo started toward the kitchen to help with breakfast.

&&&&

Everyone was crammed into the living area, perched on chairs or the couch, or sitting on the floor. Logan loomed stormily, arms crossed, over Rogue's cross-legged position on the floor, silently daring any of the boys to come near her with a wrapped gift. He had presented his own along with the other gift exchanges between friends and lovers, and watched anxiously (although he tried to hide it) as she ripped aside the red and green wrapping paper.

Just before she had revealed the present, a shriek came from the other side of the room. Everyone looked, and conversations stilled, as Jean launched herself into Scott's arms, gripping a tiny velvet box. There were chuckles, and calls of congratulations as everyone went back to their own business. Everyone had known that Scott was going to propose, although he hadn't told. So it wasn't really a surprise, although they were all happy for the couple.

"Oh, Logan! It's beautiful."

She had finished opening the present during the commotion of Jean's acceptance, and Logan looked now to see a flush of happiness on the woman's face as she held up the rare, one of a kind Japanese woodblock print of a geisha in the snow, her lover smiling tenderly from the background. "How on earth did you know?" she asked, smiling at him.

He shrugged, casting off the thanks. "Heard you and Jubilee talking about it once," he muttered.

Rogue lowered her eyes, knowing that the man was only being modest. For a print like this, it was very expensive, and even harder to acquire outside of Japan. He had even placed it in a lacquered, velvet-lined box hand-painted with a second unique Japanese scene. For Logan's gift, she had offered a new pair of riding gloves, because she had noticed that his old pair was becoming shredded from the extension of his claws. "I've got a better one for you tonight, though," she had assured him.

Everyone was sipping hot chocolate or homemade eggnog, by their preference, and the gift opening was just finishing under the colorful lights of the Christmas tree. It was just past midnight, and a few of the younger students had already drifted off to bed. Rogue had wandered over to where Hank was sipping his drink and talking to the professor. She smiled shyly at them both. "Hank, you've given me the best Christmas present I could ever ask for," she said softly. "Being able to touch without hurting anyone… I couldn't hope for anything more; this is all of my dreams come true. If I could repay you…"

"I ask for nothing but your happiness, dear Rogue," the man reassured her with a tender smile. "It does an old beast's heart good to see you smile."

The Christmas celebration was in full swing now, and it was close to two in the morning before Rogue could slip off to her room, Logan in tow. She pushed open the door, stepping into the room with Logan's larger hand in hers. The man stopped dead, seeing the dimly-lit room. It didn't look any different from before, but he felt a new sort of tension in the air. "Rogue?" Uncertain, he looked at her, but only saw a shy smile.

"Your second present… It's for both of us, really. I can touch, Logan, really feel. I want to feel you completely. Just you, no one else."

"Baby, do you know what you're askin'?" he groaned. He wanted her, badly, but Logan didn't trust himself to keep the Wolverine in check for the duration. And if he couldn't, he would possibly scare her off forever.

"I am asking," she enunciated clearly as she stepped closer to him, lifting her face toward his, "for you to fuck me, completely and totally. Now, tonight."

She initiated the kiss, but Logan took over quickly. Controlling, catching the back of her head gently, pulling her body flush against his. How could he refuse her gentle offer, when he loved her so dearly? If he couldn't stop the Wolverine's rage, he would not take it any further. He would walk away from the woman's warm arms if he had to.

&&&&

An unfamiliar scent surrounded Logan as he slowly woke from a deep sleep. The bed was too soft, too warm. He wasn't where he was supposed to be. As he woke further, Logan remembered the night before. Rogue's gift, their lovemaking, sleeping in each other's arms. Sitting up, he saw the other side of the bed was empty, and heard the shower running. He winced, seeing the claw marks in the wall at the head of the bed, where he had braced himself when they had both lost control. How many times had they made love in the night? Had to be at least three, if not more, with short breaks for rest.

Smiling contently, he settled back against the pillows and adjusted the cover around his waist. The Wolverine had managed to take over near the end of their first session, but Rogue had embraced him willingly, sinking into the feral animal's lust as he possessed her. She hadn't been afraid, not at all, as he had imagined she would.

The shower shut off, and he heard the woman drying herself, then the door opening. He felt his penis jerking in response at the sight of the damp skin barely covered by the towel she'd wrapped around her. "Damn, baby, you look great," he muttered, sending a sultry grin in her direction.

She grinned, winking at him. "Ain't you had enough, sugar?"

"I won't ever get enough of you," he said truthfully. As much as Logan wanted to initiate another session of healthy lovemaking, he knew that it wasn't possible. Glancing at the red digital numbers of the bedside clock, he grimaced as he hauled himself from the bed and began the search for his clothing. "Got a meeting with Charles in an hour," he explained at her look. "Want to get some breakfast first?"

Agreeing heartily, Rogue dressed quickly as she ran through a mental list of the items in the kitchen that could be used for a quick, filling meal. She would cook for the man who had loved her, she decided, as she ran shaking fingers over the black, unassuming case sitting on the dresser. It contained the thing that had changed her life. Syringes of the miracle liquid that Hank had created that allowed her the sensation of touch. For so long, Rogue had thought she'd never feel a kiss, a simple touch, let along the joy of making love. And now, she had experienced all of that, thanks to one helpful mutant.

&&&&

Entering the professor's office, his stomach full of the slightly burnt, although good, breakfast that Rogue had prepared, Logan nodded at the man who sat behind his desk. "Charles," he greeted, nodding at the man.

"Logan. Good of you to come," the man said with a smile. "I wanted to discuss with you the situation of Sabretooth." Stiffening, Logan frowned at the mention of his old enemy, who fought the anesthetics Hank was applying. "There's an institution that I think would be able to hold him as long as needed. He wouldn't be able to escape, and he would be securely guarded."

"Shit, Charles," the Wolverine growled, baring his teeth. "Ain't no place that can hold that animal. Lock him up, he'll just get out again. He needs to be killed, damnit!"

"Not from this place," Charles said calmly, not cowing in the face of the Wolverine's fury. "If the Juggernaut can be confined, so can Sabretooth. It's the humanitarian thing to do, Wolverine. Would you want to be killed, just because of your temper?"

"It ain't the same," he snarled. Slowly, with much fighting, Logan was forced to agree with Charles after he saw the plans, the security, the precautions, of the institution that the professor was proposing. In retrospect, Logan decided that his caving in was mostly inspired from the love he felt for Rogue. People could have been frightened of her when her powers had first appeared and initiated a witch hunt, killing her out of stupidity. It was for that reason, comparing the situation to Rogue's possible fate, that Logan finally gave in. It still wasn't the same, though; Sabretooth was far from the sort of person that deserved mercy, but Logan would bow to Charles' decisions.

After the meeting was finished, he found Rogue sitting in front of the Christmas tree. Hugging her, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Merry Christmas, darlin'," he whispered as he buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair. He felt reborn, powerful, in this woman's presence. Christmas was the season of the blessed, and he was one of them.


End file.
